My Little Pony X
by Duckapus
Summary: There's no way that something as different as the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony are connected... right?
1. Prologue

**Sonic is from Sega, MLP is from Hasbro, and the summary will make sense later.**

Falling from the sky. Most likely going to land face-first. This happens more often than I'd care to admit. The pegasus is new, though.

I should probably explain a few things. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, actually it's Arthur Ogilvie Maurice Jookiba, but who wants to get called _that_ all day long? Anyway, I live near Emerald Coast, on a planet called Mobius. Think of it as an alternate version of Earth (yes, I know what Earth is). I'm deep blue with six windswept "spines" on the back of my head (no, they are not solid. They happen to be thousands of quills that pack together strangely) and two more on my back (those are more complicated). I have emerald green eyes, red running shoes, and white gloves (... medical reasons). I am 3 foot 2 and 15 years old (that's tall for a Mobian hedgehog). Oh, and I can run faster than sound at a steady pace.

I've been having a weird night.

It started out simply enough. Cream the Rabbit, a friend of mine, had gotten captured by my nemesis, Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, after finding the seventh Chaos Emerald (magic rocks, really powerful). Some of my other friends (Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna and [unknown to the others] Rouge the Bat) and I decided to storm his latest base. Normal Tuesday night.

If only I'd known.

It all went wrong when I got to the control room. Egghead knew he couldn't activate… whatever he'd rigged up before I could trash it (or Rouge could snatch the Emeralds from her spot in the rafters) so he sicced his last 'bot on me.

Metal Sonic.

I'm not gonna lie, that thing used to give me nightmares. It _still_ gives 'em to Amy. the others just see a bad copy of me, but the two of us know better. He's literally the worst parts of me given form.

I wasn't happy.

Fortunately, when Humpty Dumpty put the tin man back together, he'd forgotten the brain, so all I had to do was get between Metal and the consol.

(Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.)

Turns out, gemstones infused with phenomenal cosmic power don't like getting shot. At all. Personally I think I got off easy.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the middle of a busy street causing a traffic jam. But what really got my attention was the only other non-human in a hundred miles.

It resembled a small horse -a little shorter than me,actually- with pale yellow fur, a long pink mane and tail (like, almost Rapunzel levels), kind teal eyes, and odd markings on it's flank resembling three pink butterflies. It also had wings. No seriously.

She (I was fairly certain this pegasus was a mare) looked absolutely terrified, so I started stroking her mane on the off chance that it would calm her down rather than the alternative. Fortunately for my teeth, it worked.

Then the cops showed up. I put on a bit of a show messing with them for about a minute (never mind that my audience consisted of angry drivers, curious bystanders and an avian equine). Then one of them decided it would be a smart idea to pull a butterfly net over me. I picked up the horse and before they knew it we were long gone.

When I figured we'd lost them for at least a while I slowed to a walk and set my passenger on her feet so we could talk a bit.

She told me her name was Fluttershy (very fitting), and that she came from a place called Equestria, where in lieu of humans or Mobians, Ponies and many other animal species (all hooved, mythical, or both from what I could tell) were dominant, and most natural phenomena (seasons, the weather, the _day/night cycle_ ) relied on ponies to work. From how she described her job, I reasoned that she was a non-profit veterinarian/ pet store owner who had a home office.

After a while we decided to explore some more. one thing led to another and we ended up racing against formula 1 police cars with a black eye, a sprained wing and a baseball cap (don't ask). We jumped off an unfinished overpass at supersonic speeds, commented on the view, and here we are, falling straight towards that swimming pool.

Wait, what!?

"Uh, you can swim right?"

"Not well enough for both of us, if you mean what I think you mean."

Uh oh.

SPLASH!

* * *

Of all the ways I thought I would get out of that pool, a twelve-year-old diving in to help Flutters save me was not one of them. Then again, what do I know?

"Thank you," Fluttershy half-whispered.

The kid was understandably shocked by this. "You can talk?"

I smirked at him, although most of the effect was lost due to my previously mentioned black eye, "we can do lots of things."

He smiled at this, "My name's Chris, what're yours?"

"F-Fluttershy."

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

 **All flamers will face the dreaded Party Canon. All reviewers will get 20 power rings.**


	2. Sonic and Flutters to the Rescue

**I don't own Sonic or MLP**

 **It would be cool if I did though**

* * *

Not many people know this, but when Fluttershy wakes up, she takes a bit to remember where she is. Thus, finding herself on the floor of a child's bedroom came as somewhat of a surprise, as did the slight ache in her wing.

"-totally fine. But remember about how you've said that I'm not allowed to swim at night and how you wanted me to stay away from the adult pool?"

 _Oh right, we're at Chris's house. That woman on the... communication thing must be his mother._

"Um, well… not exactly. you see, there where these two cats that fell in the pool and I got them out."

Sonic, who Fluttershy finally noticed on the roof (she _had_ just gone onto the balcony, after all), didn't look very pleased at being called a cat. Admittedly, the turned back ears didn't help his case.

After Chris hung up, Sonic hopped down to his new friends so he could make his opinion known. "I know saying that you saved a horse and a hedgehog from drowning would be weird by human standards, but did you have to call us cats?"

Fluttershy was confused, "what's wrong with cats?"

"...Long story"

Unfortunately, the phone rang before anyone could ask him to elaborate.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"….?"

"No scratches at all. I'm fine Dad, honest I am. It wasn't really that big a deal. After I jumped in and got them out of the water, they were really happy. I could tell."

Fluttershy quietly snickered at this part.

"Besides, I could've had grandpa or Ella or Mr. Tanaka to help me if I needed to. Don't worry, dad. their taking good care of me."

"..."

"Okay, dad. I promise. See ya soon."

The tone of disconnection was once again punctuated by the resident speed demon, only this time by his stomach.

Chris chuckled a bit at this, "I almost forgot, you both must be pretty hungry. I checked out hedgehogs and ponies and found the perfect things."

He then pulled out two bowls, one with crickets and the other with oats. While the pegasus's mouth was almost watering, the Hedgehog was much less pleased.

"Sorry kid, but bugs are more of a light snack than breakfast. I'll go find something in the city. Be back in a few."

And all that was left was a cloud of dust and an empty bowl.

Chris sighed, "is he always like this?"

Fluttershy swallowed before answering, "I wish I knew Chris, I wish I knew."

* * *

After Sonic got back smelling an awful lot like chilli, the trio went down to the currently unoccupied living room and turned on the news.

There could be only one thing on.

"The supersonic Speed Team and their strange quarry, seen here on police helicopter video, has the city frantic."

"It was about this high, blue and was carrying a little yellow horse."

"I was doing about 60 when this blur went 'wooo' right behind me!"

"That thing moved too fast to be a regular animal"

"As to the question of whether this is a UMA, Unidentified Mutant Animal, it is positively not. Even the cheetah, which is widely believed to be the fastest land-based member of the animal kingdom cannot outrun a speeding Formula-One police car. Because of this, the 'creature' is likely a highly advanced robot. Not enough is known about the pegasus to draw a feasible conclusion at this time."

The trio were paying varying degrees of attention to the TV (Fluttershy in particular was wondering how it worked). As such, they didn't notice when an elderly man with wild hair and a lab coat entered until he spoke.

"There you are! Guess what?! A big, blue hedgehog came out of nowhere and outran the S-Team yesterday!"

For the record, Fluttershy did _not_ dive behind the couch because she was startled, but rather because she didn't want their cover to be blown. She was only shaking because the floor was colder than her seat.

"... Aha! It's him!"

"Easy, grandpa!"

H-hey, c-c-cut it out, I'm ticklish!"

As always, The Stare arrived precisely when it was needed, and directed itself to one Professor Charles Nicholas Thorndyke. Her rage was quiet, but terrifying to behold.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Don't you know not to invade somepony's personal space?!"

"W-well yes,but-"

"BUT NOTHING! Put! Sonic! Down!"

Chuck put Sonic down.

Whatever Fluttershy was going to say next was interrupted by Scarlet Garcia.

"Now let's go live to this late-breaking story."

"Stay back, you uncouth charlitains!"

Fluttershy's head whipped around, "Rarity?!"

The screen now held an image of four strange creatures on top of a bill board. The one who had spoken was a white unicorn with soft lavender eyes, a stylized purple mane, and a mark on her flank consisting of three diamonds. She stood protectively in front of the other three.

Directly behind her was a Mobian rabbit with light brown fur. She had cheerful brown eyes; extra large ears; and wore an orange dress with a white collar, a blue ribbon, and red-and-orange shoes.

She was holding the other two beings, a blue and yellow fairy creature with a red bow tie and a small dragon with purple and green scales and big emerald eyes.

"Spike!"

"It's Cream and cheese!"

"It's who?" Chris was getting more confused by the second.

"We're not the only ones who got transported to Earth after all. I'll save those four!"

Before the Blue Blur made it to the end of the driveway, Chris realised something.

"Do you know where they are?"

Sonic proceeded to come back even faster than he left.

* * *

The group waited in the garage for Chuck to get off the phone with details.

" I thought they probably do something along those lines. Well, thanks very much for giving me the scoop and I'll talk to you soon."

He hung up and turned to the others. " Well, it seems like Sonic's friends have been captured by the police and moved to Area 99."

Chris gasped, "Area 99?! That's that top-secret military base!"

Sonic quirked an "eyebrow", "is that anything like Area 51?"

"Well it's smaller, but pretty much, yeah."

Chuck entered the conversation again, "Your friends have been taken there by the army and placed under 24-hour guard. The authorities believe they could be aliens or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power designed to attack our population. I wonder if they might not be right, eh, Sonic?"

That comment struck nerves that Sonic didn't care to admit he had, "Think what you want! I'm gone! Now I know where my friends are, I'm outta here!"

Fluttershy finally spoke up, "But if you show up at Area 99, they'll lock you up too!"

Sonic just scoffed, "they can't lock me up!"

Chuck proceeded to do just that with the garage door.

"Open that door!" Chuck was _really_ getting on his nerves.

The eldest Thorndyke pointedly ignored the irate hedgehog's demands, "You're going to need some help, Sonic. I'll go with you!"

Chris was shocked! "Grandpa, are you serious?!"

"Of course I'm serious and you're coming along, too. You told me you don't want to live a boring life like your father so here's your chance for some excitement!"

The youngest member of the group grinned. "Well, if you're up for it, I'm up for it! Just don't tell Dad!"

Something bubbled up inside of Fluttershy after hearing her new friends' bold statements; courage. "I'm coming too! Wouldn't want to leave a friend hanging."

The other three smiled at Fluttershy's brave words, then Chuck said' "Alright, let's get going!"

* * *

? POV

I rode my personalized moped across the desert, contemplating my situation.

I had awoken this morning in an alley in an unfamiliar city. Wandering the streets as my alter ego, I learned that I was in Station Square, a city I had never heard of. my communication devices registered as Out Of Range, a clear sign that this was another dimension. I was drawn to a commotion, to find a unicorn defending a large humanoid rabbit, a young dragon and an unidentifiable blue creature. They were all clearly frightened.

The unusual quartet was eventually apprehended, and I opted to follow from a considerable distance, using an unjammable tracking device attached to one officer who nearly stepped on my tail.

I regained focus when the compound was in sight, stopping a mile or so away and collapsing the motorized scooter into it's more portable form before placing it in hammerspace.

One short trek and a bit of sneaking later and I was in the vents. The laser grid was painfully easy to get rid of, and smoof if I didn't know my way around a retinal scanner. No, the hard part would be the cameras.

As luck would have it, I had my "plunger straps" with me, so I just crawled across the ceiling, only to find a humanoid blue hedgehog and a yellow pegasus expertly utilizing the camera grid's short but glaring blind spots. I had wondered if I could get through this without blowing my cover (sort of a self-imposed challenge, seeing as the humans were very unlikely to hurt children such as the rabbit and dragon) and these two had proven themselves to be a potential solution.

For no discernible reason, the building's power went out after we got near the room where the creatures were being held, leaving it open to our access. Using the cover provided by the dark, I removed my hat and walked through the door behind my unknowing cohorts.

...You know what? I'm just gonna call them what I later found out their names were to cut down on confusion.

Anyway, when I got in Sonic had somehow broken the captives out of their glass cell and all six of my companions had managed to hide behind a computer console (it was a very large room). I wandered over to them, hoping they would be able to stay quiet.

I had no idea that someone as quiet as Fluttershy could squee so loud.

I soon found myself on the move, held upside down over Spike's head (thankfully his frills were very flexible). The power had turned back on, so the laser cameras were attempting to vaporize us. _Why do the cameras have lasers? isn't that just as dangerous for the structure as it is for the intruders. And for that matter where are all the soldiers? Some military base this is._

After my inner rant was finished I noticed that there were far fewer lasers than before. Apparently, Sonic and the ponies had redirected some of the cameras to shoot the others, Sonic and Fluttershy by jumping onto them and Rarity through telekinesis (I will not call it magic).

When sections of the hallway started cutting themselves off from each-other Sonic decided that the best option would be the roof (via a conveniently-placed stairwell). At that point my theories about the inferiority of laser security systems were confirmed, as the cameras started going haywire and chopping up the stairs. Also, the building started blowing up underneath us (only small explosions, thankfully). There were a few points where it looked like we wouldn't make it, but soon Sonic told us he could hear something familiar.

"Sounds like a plane," the hedgehog muttered, before gasping. "The Tornado!"

Before the Equestrians or myself could infer as to what he meant we found ourselves jumping through the nearest window… only to land safely on a blue Biplane flown by a humanoid fox with bright blue eyes,an extra tail, red-and-white shoes, pilot's goggles on his forehead and brown work gloves. There was also a lavender alicorn in the backseat.

"Perfect timing bud!" Sonic called over the wind.

"No problem, Sonic!" Tails answered.

Once Rarity had ushered the smaller of us into the back with Twilight (i.e. everyone but herself; Sonic and Fluttershy, the last of which opted to use the tailwind for flight practice) I settled in, enjoying the sight of Spike cuddling with who I could only assume was his surrogate mother. It reminded me of my own family a little, and as we flew to… wherever it was we were going, I imagined this scene playing out in a certain backyard under a certain maple tree.

After all, we all need something to keep us sane.

* * *

The introductions, while necessary, felt like something out of a support group

"My name's Christopher. Sonic landed in our swimming pool last night and I dove in and saved him."

"My name's Tails and I'm Sonic's very best buddy! Right, Sonic?"

"Correct."

"My name is Cream and this is my very special Chao friend, Cheese."

" _Sup."_

"My name is Rarity. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my good friend and number one assistant, Spike. Any vampire jokes and I won't be held accountable for what happens next."

Okay _that_ was pretty good, I'll admit.

Once that was over with, Tails and Chuck started a conversation about Tails' little paper airplane bots he used to take out the base's power (the rescue still felt a little deux ex machina-ish to me) that somehow turned into the realisation that Eggman was probably in this dimension (not that I knew what that meant at the time). At that point everyone noticed the little teal "elephant" in the room.

"I can't believe I forgot," Fluttershy slightly groaned. "What's your name, little one?" she then asked much more sweetly."

I hesitated a moment, before deciding that chattering my name in a room without a parrot wouldn't hurt anything " _Bartholomew Perry Flynn-Fletcher, at your service. But I prefer Perry."_

The small pegasus grinned cheerfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Perry."

I froze, before taking in the others' expressions. Judging by how none of them (save for Cheese, who was barely containing his hysterics) were reacting to my first name, no-one but Fluttershy had understood me. I would have to be much more careful around her.

Who knew when Phineas or Ferb might show up.

* * *

 **I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

 **Don't worry, Spike fans, he'll be much more important soon.**


	3. Down and Out

**I don't own My Little Pony, Sonic X, or Phineas and Ferb. I do own Knuckles' and Amy's glove designs.**

* * *

The sewers beneath Station Square would have been a dreary sort of peaceful, were it not for the cartoonish bouncing noise that echoed throughout the subterranean labyrinth every 3.14 seconds. The source of the noise was currently traveling north through one of the tunnels with three other creatures.

The entity in question was a small equine with sky blue eyes, three balloons on it's flank, bright pink fur, and a slightly darker pink mane, which also happened to be insanely curly. As in, balanced precariously between Afro and "Mad Scientist." _**(**_ _ **Hey! I don't make fun of**_ **your** **hair!)** Sorry Pinkie- wait, what?

... Anyway, the other pony in the small group was a quiet shade of orange, sporting a straight blonde mane, emerald eyes, white "freckles," and a triple apple mark. She wore a plain brown cowboy hat and a pair of simple red hair hair ties at the end of her mane and tail.

The impromptu team's third member of the group was a pink hedgehog who looked decidedly less cheerful than her like-colored peer. She had jade green eyes, a downswept, bob-cut-like qull-do, a red dress with white trim, strawberry boots with a white stripe down the middle, a red headband, and dark red fingerless gloves with light grey trim and gold rings for cuffs.

The last member, and only boy, of the quartet was a red mole-like creature with violet eyes, deadlock-like quills, and a white crescent mark proudly displayed on this chest. He wore scuffed red and yellow shoes with green armor-like sock cuffs and a silvery Lego brick shaped buckle, brown-but-used-to-be-white bandage thingies on his large three-digit hands (pointedly going around the large red spikes that adorned his namesakes), and an angry scowl directed at both everything and nothing _**(both of which were attempting to avoid his gaze, to no avail**_ \- _PINKIE!_ _ **\- hehe, sorry)**_.

The "mole" opened his mouth, as though he were about to impart some profound wisdom upon his companions.

"This whole thing is Sonic's fault!"

 _(Welp, so much for that. Back to the peanut gallery.)_

The hedgehog would have none of that. " All Sonic did was try and stop Eggman. He didn't mean for us to get us sent here."

The cowpony nodded in agreement, "'Sides, he didn't have anythin' ta do with Pinkie Pie an' me showin up here. maybe them emeralds o' your's acted up on their own, lahk the Elements o' Harmony did."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie, who was still bouncing, said, "Maybe the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements sensed that there was some kind of ancient prophecy or something that said a great evil was coming to this dimension that could only be stopped by the combined strength of heroes from two other dimensions! Or maybe it's some sort of crossover fanfiction based on an anime based on a video game franchise that a tall nerdy teenager is making in his spare time, sometimes when he should really be catching up on his homework! Applejack and Amy are absolutely right, no one is to blame for this mess except whoever decided the anime would involve interdimensional travel."

Amy, the pink hedgehog, stared blankly at the still-bouncing party planner, "Uh, thanks Pinkie, I think."

Unfortunately, Knuckles had quickly recovered from Pinkie's torture of the Fourth Wall. "Regardless, Sonic shouldn't have pushed it so far!"

"At least _he's_ not afraid to fight back!"

"Sonic just likes getting into fights for kicks!" The last Echidna almost cringed the moment he said it. He knew better than anyone how much of a lie that was, but this girl was _seriously_ pushing his buttons.

Applejack looked back and forth between her strange new friends before trying to break the tension, "It's gettin late everypony. We should set up camp here fer now."

Thankfully, it mostly worked. "Yeah," Knuckles muttered, "I'll go…find something for firewood."

With that, the Guardian aimlessly trudged off, leaving a thoroughly steamed Amy Rose behind him.

The young farmer sighed. _If only Twahlaht were here. She'd know what ta do._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on a deserted island…_

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had had a rough 26 hours, 7 minutes. First, an Inator that he _swore_ he couldn't remember building had hummed to life in the middle of his _very_ evil dancercize program and ripped a (thankfully stable) hole into the very fabric of reality. Then a huge rainbow-colored energy beam shot out of the crystal tree on the other side of the portal and into the suburbs. And _then,_ when he "changed the channel," a weird blue robot fell through the portal, followed by _a huge wave of white light that enveloped the entire penthouse._

When Dr. D next woke up, it was not to the out-of-place (but not unwelcome) scent of fresh chocolate cake that greeted him. Nor the sound of a window, door or wall breaking to signal that his nemesis had been called into work early again (or that the Doctor had slept in… again). It wasn't even to his not-so-estranged daughter chatting with her friend Candace about their respective annoying inventor relatives, which would mean he had _really_ slept in.

No, what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s co-leader awoke to was the smell of the sea, the calling of gulls, the lapping of waves, and a hard metal floor.

The evil scientist surveyed his base of operations. There was thankfully no damage on the macroscopic level to anything but the lab's retractable roof, which had been destroyed during his most recent battle with Perry the Platypus (that was a fun one. So many pies). The power was out, meaning that the Penthouse had been separated from the rest of the building (he kept the off-grid auxiliary power supply on the floor below his). Finally, there was scurrying in the vents, meaning that NORM's squirrel had gotten loose.

The lack of commotion outside told him that he was either on an uncharted island or a land of cappless mushroom creatures who were used to things like weird aliens and structures spontaneously appearing on the beach.

A second look around told Heinz that he had not, in fact, come to Cappie Town. The "Art Style," while similar, had some major differences to that of his favorite penguin king's home. And yet it was also vastly different from his own world.

Having thoroughly analyzed his situation, the would-be villain saw only one viable course of action: explore outside.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was amazed at the sight before him.

Not the island. That, while decidedly beautiful, was rather underwhelming, as he could have seen from one side of the little isle to the other were it not for the small cliffs.

Or the giant futuristic tower he was currently staring at.

It was about as tall as his building pack home, not counting the cliffside it had fused with. Although considering the way the bottom was broken, he was probably only seeing the control tower, not whatever used to be the base proper. It vaguely resembled the Space Needle in Seattle, but was considerably stockier (if a building could be considered stocky).

The evil scientist had no doubt that it was inhabited and armed to the teeth. Thus, he removed his lab coat (having changed out of his exercise gear before leaving his penthouse) and used a long piece of driftwood to fashion together a white flag of Peace and approached the larger dwelling.

The door- _to an elevator_ he realized- was open when he arrived. Abandoning his driftwood and donning his lab coat, the inventor entered.

* * *

"So, this is what the inhabitants of this miserable world look like? Conquering you will be easier than I thought."

Heinz eyed the man who had spoken to (or rather of) him, and was less than impressed. He was,to put it bluntly, a bald, fat guy with ridiculously thin limbs and a huge, messy orange-brown moustache under a pointy nose who vaguely resembled an egg. This "Eggman" wore a black jumpsuit under a red tuxedo-like jacket with white and yellow trim, both of which had several buckles and straps. He also wore white gloves, work goggles on his forehead, and small tinted glasses that hid his eyes.

In fact Doff felt alarmingly normal compared to him despite his beaky nose, slouched back, ever-present labcoat, and four-digited hands (which he had a feeling weren't common in this world).

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge." The scientist explained, "For one thing, I am not of this dimension, or world if you prefer. For another, my power comes not from my body, but my mind."

The portly man grinned at his gangly guest, "A state I know all too well, my friend. Ah, but we have forgotten to introduce ourselves. I am Doctor Ivo Julius Robotnik, otherwise known as Dr. Eggman."

His counterpart held back a snicker, "And _I_ am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, future ruler of the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! You know, start small and all that jazz."

To this, the newly dubbed Eggman laughed heartily. "So true my friend. I take it you aren't very interested in this world, then?"

"Not in the slightest." The Druselsteinian immigrant replied, before adding, "But from your tone I would say you are."

Mobius's Bane allowed himself an impressed smirk, "I see nothing gets past you, good Doctor."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Say, why don't I help you take _this_ place over?"

Eggman's interest was piqued, "A team-up, you say?"

"Yeah! I mean, other than trying to get home I'm not really _doing_ anything for a while and what better way to pass the time than causing wanton destruction and general chaos. Besides, everybody needs backup sometimes."

Eggman was grinning widely now, "I like the way you think Heinz. This could be the start of a beautiful, horrible friendship. Come, let me show you around."

And with that, the Earth had gained its greatest threat since 1945. There were few who knew what tomorrow would bring. _**(Well what did you expect, a happy ending?)**_ _PINKAMINA DIANE PIE, GET BACK ON YOUR SIDE OF THE WALL!_ _ **(Hehe. Oopsy.)**_

* * *

 _ **Will our sewer-bound heros find their friends? What are Doof and Eggman plotting? How are the others settling in at Thorndyke mansion? And**_ **where _is_ Rainbow Dash _? Find out next time on-_**

 **Pinkie, we are not doing this.**

 _ **But-**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ ***sigh* All right.**_

 _ ***quietly* Read and review, everypony!**_


End file.
